hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiriko
|name = Kiriko |kanji = Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 |kana = キリコHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 |romaji = Kiriko |also known as = Rat Fox Wicked Magical Vulpes |primary ability = Shapeshifting |located in = Lone Pine Tree, near Dolle Harbor |manga debut = Chapter 4 |anime debut = Episode 5 (1999) Episode 2 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} Kiriko ( or キリコ, Kiriko) are Magical Beasts that can change their own physical appearance. Appearance In their normal form, the Kiriko are large, bipedal creatures covered in light brown fur, which is thicker on their head, shoulders, chest, stomach, and pubic region. They have both anthropomorphic and fox-like traits. They have three fingers per hand and three toes per foot, all considerably long and ending in sharp claws. They have an elongated muzzle, thin eyes, long ears with a darker top half, six whiskers, and a long, thin tail ending in a darker tuft of fur. Behavior The only Kiriko seen thus far exhibit perfectly human-like intelligence and behavior, leading a tranquil domestic life in their secluded home, which is indistinguishable from human habitations. They can read, converse with humans and mingle in cities without difficulty by changing their appearance. The daughter also displayed knowledge of the ancient customs of a human tribe, attesting to their ability to learn and share in culture. Their jobs as navigators and impersonatorsHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 is further proof of their ability to fit into human society. During their test to Hunter applicants, the husband pretends to be violent and blood-lusted, standing in the thrashed house while muttering the word "kill" repeatedly before carrying off his (shapeshifted) daughter. It is possible that Kiriko are feared for their ability to take human form. Plot Hunter Exam arc A family of Kiriko located near a Lone Pine Tree outside of Dolle Harbor serves as navigators to the examination site for the Hunter Exam. During the 287th Hunter Exam they used their shape-shifting abilities in order to pretend to be a human family under attack by Kiriko in their natural form to test Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. They are impressed with Gon's superhuman senses, Kurapika's knowledge of ancient symbols, and Leorio's kindness and skill in treating the supposedly injured man. Because of this, they agree to take the three to the site of the Hunter Exam. One of them takes human form and gains them access, but, due to the overwhelming odds, is convinced they will not pass and tells them to look him up for their next attempt. Greed Island arc Sometime after arriving in Dolle Harbor, Killua learns of the 288th Hunter Exam's location is called Beeskafmarro and plans to have the Kiriko guide him there. That night he manages to reach the Lone Pine Tree where the Kiriko are located.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 The following day, the Kiriko siblings accompany Killua to the location of the exam in their human forms and wish him good luck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc estate]] The Kiriko son poses as Gotoh after his death, possibly so that Killua doesn't find out the original Gotoh was killed. Abilities & Powers As Magical Beasts, the Kiriko can learn human speech and seem to possess the same level of intelligence as humans. They are shape-shifters capable of taking human form, among others, an ability which is enhanced by their skill at impersonation. They can sprout wings from their arms to fly and are strong enough to carry a man of Leorio's build. The wife also displayed the ability to extend her claws, while the husband was fast and agile enough to escape Gon and Kurapika by running on branches, although Gon easily caught up to him. Trivia * In Chapter 4 and 5, and also in other Hunter × Hunter media/products, "Kiriko" appears written with the base ''kanji'' 凶狸狐 that can be read as きょうりこ (Kyōriko—lit. meaning "Misfortune Raccoon Fox" or simply "Naughty Fox"), very similar to these Magical Beasts' name and possibly where it comes from. This usual version of the name uses the kanji for "raccoon dog" (狸, ''tanuki'') and "fox" (狐, ''kitsune''), in the Japanese folklore the former being reputed as "mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape-shifting" and the latter as having magical abilities like "shapeshift into human form" to trick others—as foxes often (but not always) do in legends, which indicates the main sources of inspiration for this creature. * Gon claims that despite the parents' resemblance to each other, they actually look nothing alike and even sound different. In fact, in the manga, it is possible to see that one of them has a thinner face, bigger eyes, and whiskers all of the same length. ** However, these differences can only be noticed by the likes of Gon—individuals with enhanced senses and great skills of perception. For people with normal or slightly heightened senses like Leorio and Kurapika, the difference is so small that it was impossible for them to tell the wife from the husband. Miscellaneous * In the Japanese dub of the 1999 anime, Yoshikazu Nagano voices the son. * In the English dub of the 2011 anime, Tom Fahn voices the parents, Kyle Hebert voices the son, and Deborah Gatton voices the daughter. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Kiriko es:Kiriko fr:Ratons_Renards ru:Кирико Category:Fauna Category:Magical beast